Tendrils
by MyLittleAssassin
Summary: Alex wants Desmond now. He's not too pleased about it, but what can he do when he's being held down by whips of biomass? Might as well enjoy it... Alex/Desmond, yaoi, smut.


"Alex, how many more of these things are there?"

His voice sounded whiny, even to himself, but it was rightly so. There were probably a thousand other things he could think of that he'd rather be doing than fighting off infected while Alex blew up hives. He was young; he should be partying, not stabbing monsters in the face!

"I don't know. There can't be that many," Alex's gruff voice answered. Desmond pouted. Alex noticed this and smiled slightly. "Come on, Desmond. Just one more and we can go home. I promise."

Though he was less than pleased, the young assassin knew that that was about as good as it was going to get, so he sighed and started walking. Silently, Alex followed. As they neared the edge of the rooftop, he swept Desmond up into his arms and leapt to the next building over. He broke into a sprint and jumped to the next building, and the one after that.

A smile overtook his features when Desmond unconsciously held onto him tighter. His hot breath puffed against his neck and the virus could feel him rubbing against his chest with every step he took. The first pangs of arousal began long before he stopped to pin the wrists of a very surprised-looking Desmond against the brick wall of a building. The environment didn't bother him.

"Al—hey, what're you doing?"

A blush overtook his cheeks when Alex pressed flush against him, craning his neck to lean down and kiss him. A tongue poked at his lips until they separated. His older lover dominated his mouth furiously, pressing hard against him and biting viciously at his lower lip. Unconsciously, he let out a breathless moan and felt Alex smirk against him. When the blue-eyed male started unzipping his hoodie, Desmond turned his head to break the crushing kiss.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He ground their hips together and shuddered at the wonderful sparks it caused. "I'm getting ready to fuck you," he said bluntly.

"Here?" Desmond asked incredulously.

"Here."

Desmond looked around them. The good side—they were on a rooftop, so it was unlikely that they would be interrupted. The bad side—they were on a _low_ rooftop—only about three stories high—and anyone could hear or see them if they made too much noise.

"But Alex—!" The blue-eyed male leaned down to claim his lips again, effectively cutting off whatever Desmond was about to say. He started to struggle fruitlessly, finding that he couldn't break the iron grip of his lover and only managed to irritate him.

"Can't have that," Alex muttered to himself.

Since his eyes were closed in concentration, Desmond didn't notice the thin, wiry tentacles erupting from Alex's back. He almost cried out in surprise when two of the flexible appendages coiled themselves around his wrists, restraining his hands while freeing his lover's. Even more of the tendrils wrapped around his thighs to lift him from the ground and push him up the wall until he was staring straight into Alex's clear, stunningly blue eyes, his legs on either side of his waist.

"That's much better, don't you think?" Alex asked sarcastically, a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

Desmond glared at him as hard as he could until he felt Alex's mouth latch onto his neck in a valiant march of teeth and tongue and lips. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot just the right way, Desmond arched against him and tried to stifle his throaty moan without success.

Encouraged, Alex continued down the long column of his lover's neck until he reached his shirt. He unzipped Desmond's white hoodie the rest of the way and pulled it open, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pushing it up until it reached his neck. His hands roamed along the smooth expanse of his chest freely and he soaked up the delighted moans of his lover.

Desmond gasped when Alex leaned down to capture a perked nipple in his mouth, teasing the rosy flesh between his teeth. The young assassin let out a long moan and dug his fingernails into his palm. His breath ragged, he whined, "Alex, stop teasing."

The virus released his nipple and moved back up, grinning at the flushed man before him. "What do you want, then?" he asked innocently, palming Desmond's erection through the thick material of his jeans. He reacted as predicted—his head tipped back and deep moan tore from his throat. "C'mon, then. Speak up, Desmond."

"God, Alex, just fuck me," he whispered.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up."

"Goddamn it, fuck me already!" he yelled, but promptly shut his mouth when he remembered exactly where they were—a rooftop three stories above a mass of people who probably just heard him beg for it. His face flushed an even deeper red and Alex laughed.

"I don't think I like your tone, Desmond. I guess I won't fuck you right now…" He started to pull away and Desmond whined plaintively.

"Alex! Please, just do it," he asked, a bright blush coloring his cheeks.

Alex finally took pity on the poor man before him and kissed him deeply. He reached down to pop the button on his jeans and slowly, teasingly drag them off of his legs and drop them onto the ground, his boxers following soon after. His own erection was straining in his pants, but first things first.

Due to his lack of planning, Alex was left with no lubrication and he wasn't willing to go dry. More tentacles grew from his back and curled and writhed around his head. He willed them to probe Desmond's tight entrance, savoring the shivers and the buck of his hips when one slipped inside.

Desmond moaned loudly and breathlessly, unconsciously pulling against the tendrils that restrained his hands. When he was sure Desmond was ready, Alex added another tendril and pushed them deeper into his entrance. He was rewarded when Desmond suddenly gasped, cried out in pleasure, and tried to force himself further down the tentacles.

Grinning, the blue-eyed male added yet another appendage and Desmond lost it. Having completely forgotten that they were in public, he freely voiced his pleasure and begged for more, more, more as the tendrils curled and thrust inside of him.

Alex reached down and fisted Desmond's needy erection, quickly pumping up and down to speed up the process. Soon enough, the young assassin was calling out Alex's name and shaking uncontrollably, his muscles tensing. The virus let the white substance spurt all over his hand, though some of it just landed on his jacket.

Desmond was left panting and slumped against the wall, the tendrils that held him up the only things supporting him. He looked on with heavy lidded eyes as Alex hurriedly undid his pants, freeing his erection. Desmond felt his flaccid cock stir again when his older lover slicked his erection with his come.

Before he lined himself up with Desmond's entrance, Alex took a moment to look over his young lover. The assassin was beautifully flushed and undeniably turned on. His mouth hung open, allowing the rapid breaths he was taking, and his pink lips were wet with saliva while his eyes were half-lidded and burning with a fire that only Alex would ever recognize. His arms above his head and his legs spread open, Desmond looked thoroughly sexed up and fuckable.

Alex growled in approval and, in one quick, swift motion, buried himself deep in his lover. Desmond let out a high, shrill moan at the sudden intrusion, but welcomed it nonetheless.

Alex held himself still for a moment (though it took every ounce of self-control he had to resist fucking Desmond senseless,) and savored the blissfully wonderful feeling of his lover contracting around him. He felt tight and familiar, and Alex groaned deep in his throat at the sensation.

After just a short moment, Desmond impatiently bucked hard against him and whined, "Move!" Alex was happy to comply.

It started out slow—a steady pump of his hips—but soon the virus had set a brutal pace, slamming into the warm body in front of him. Being restrained, Desmond could do nothing but take it, though he didn't mind.

He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Alex's neck, pull at his clothes, scratch his back, something, but the best he could do was try and separate his hands. He was able to pull them apart maybe an inch or so, but the tendril's grip was too tight, so they always wound up together again. He whined incoherently to be freed, but his pleas went unnoticed.

"Alex!" he cried when the blue-eyed male struck his prostate. "Ah, do it again!"

With careful aiming, Alex managed to hit Desmond's prostate with every thrust. Overwhelmed, Desmond crossed his ankles behind his lover's back and tried to pull him closer with his legs. He wasn't entirely sure if it worked, but he decided he didn't care when Alex leaned forward to attack his neck again, biting deep into the flesh as his way of marking him. His name spilled from Desmond's lips again and again, in different pitches and volume.

When the virus reached down with one hand to grab at his exposed chest and lightly, teasingly stroke his erection with the other, he became a lot louder. The overstimulation to so many sensitive spots on his body soon sent Desmond tumbling over the edge with a loud, high scream of Alex's name. His toes curled and he tightened around Alex's erection—which was still thrusting into him wildly—as he rode out one of the most mind-blowing orgasms he'd ever had.

As the ribbons of semen spurted from his member, he kissed Alex hard, pressing their mouths together in a desperate attempt to get even more contact. Alex suddenly broke away from the kiss to lowly groan out Desmond's name between clenched teeth, coming in the tight body he was encased in. Desmond let out one last, deep moan at the sensation of Alex emptying himself into him, coating his inner walls with the warm liquid.

As the two came down from their high—Alex carefully releasing Desmond and lowering him to the ground while slipping out of him—they shut out the world for just a moment, completely oblivious to the fact that more than a few people heard them.

A/N: Whew! Finally got it done! I actually did this in…about two hours. I guess that's not too terribly long?

Hey, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


End file.
